A Viper's Angel: Temptation
by IndestructibleSweetIntent
Summary: She was a temptation he had to wait to have. Part of a Viper's Angel. One-Shots and few chaps that won't be in the main story. Randy/Oc.
1. Halloween Temptation

**This is where A Viper's Angel one-shots will go and other chaps that won't be up in the main story. **

"Do we really need to this?" Randy asked for the billionth time. Jasmine sighed for the billionth time again.

"Yes, you said you would go the the Halloween party." WWE was throwing a party for the whole roster to attend. Everyone was excited to get dressed up and go, well everyone but Randy. Randy only agreed because she wanted to go. He would do anything she wanted even if he disliked it. Right now they're were going to a costume store to buy theirs.

He waited a few days before so hopefully there would barely be any costume left. But with his luck, she had found the only store that no one knew about.

"I say we first go and find mine." She said grinning. Randy let out a sigh knowing he couldn't and wouldn't say no to her. As soon as they were out of the car, she grabbed his hands and bolted into the store.

She was extremely excited for this party. Even as a small child she enjoyed dressing up and getting free candy. This was one of her favorite days. Yes, it was a bit childish but she just loved it. She was happy it was Randy who agreed to go with her. The years before it had been Alex who was her partner. The year before she was red riding hood and he was the big bad wolf. But it brought back memories she didn't want to bring back.

"Thank you." She smiled at Randy as they walked inside.

"Anything thing for you." He held her hand as she led her hand. She didn't want to repeat anything she had done before, so that closed options.

"You have anything in mind?" She asked as she looked for her costume.

"You be the prisoner and I'll be the cop." He said from the top of his head and she laughed.

"We're going as a couple?" She asked without realizing the words she had said.

"Yea" He answered picking up the plug and socket couple costume. He showed it to her and she shook her head.

"How about this?" She picked up a cheerleader costume. "I'll be this and you be a football player." Randy looked at the costume, he thought it showed her off to much. Of course she had a beautiful body but it was only for his eyes to see not the rest of the male roster.

"Let's keep looking." He put the costume down.

They spent over an hour looking for the costume. Anything she picked was either way to short or exposed her body to much. She didn't even notice why he was saying no, she just thought he didn't like them. If it was only them, he would have agreed and they would have left an hour ago. She had four choices left, an angel, a pirate, a fairy, or robin. He still didn't pick his yet.

"Sit here, and I'll try them on." He nodded and sat down. She first put the angel costume. She did like it but it looked like a table cloth thrown over her. She looked out and he looked up at her. She shook her head and he laughed. It suited her perfect, she was his angel. She came back out with the pirate costume and he swallowed hard.

It was a skirt that ended before her mid thigh and the top was just a bra with a jacket that covered nothing. He slowly shook his head with his eyes widened. That was just too much off a temptation for her to wear. She walked back inside and put the robin costume. She looked at herself and smiled, this was the costume she was getting. She walked out to show him.

"This is it." She said as she spun around. It wasn't as bad as the other one was. It showed a bit of cleavage but it was a dress that ended mid thigh with high boots. He nodded.

"Your return!" She quickly and changed back.

It only took them five minutes for his. He was batman. It was perfect. They left and headed for the hotel so they can go get ready.

*_*_*_*_*

A few people looked as the duo walked in. It was mostly since he was dressed in a costume, but that didn't matter to him when she was around. He held on to her as they walked.

*_*_*_*_*

She was way too tried to change into her sleeping clothes. She had enjoyed herself. She played games which Randy didn't do. But they dance the night way, he was the only one she danced with. Her feet were killing her and that was the only thing she took off. He also enjoyed himself. She was his and now the rest knew it. No one else was allowed to dance with her.

He laid down on the bed still in costume. She laid down next to him.

"Thank you batman." She said resting her head on his chest.

"Anytime robin." He pulled her closer, getting one of her legs to go over his hips.

"Happy Halloween" She said yawning.

"Happy Halloween." He looked down at to see her eyes closed. As he looked down farther he saw her costume had hitched up a bit, now it was an inch covering her underwear. Yes, this was his Halloween temptation.

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. Thanksgiving Temptation

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Sorry for any errors I did this really quickly, I'll check for any mistakes later.**

He had woken up to her on top of him on his couch. The television was still on, the table still had all the food and drinks they had yesterday. She was still sleeping so he just adjusted himself wrapping his arms around her. A few minutes later she had began to move and his grip tighten not wanting to let her fall. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around confused a bit, the surroundings were still unfamiliar to her.

"Relax, your here with me, remember?" She heard Randy's voice. She had arrived a few hours back to his house.

"Oh yea." She said as they both began to sit up. She was looking around amazed how big his house was. She smiled when she saw him staring back at her.

"Let's see what we're going to eat for breakfast." Randy said as he stood up. He extended his arm out, helping her stand up. She stood against the table in the kitchen, as he looked in his refrigerator. He sighed as he found nothing good for both of them to eat, there was just some left-overs.

"How about I make us something?" She said as he still stood there looking.

"Or I can take you out?" She looked down and felt comfortable in the clothes she was in, so she shook her head no she wasn't going to change. "I'll help you then."

They settled on making pancakes. Randy took out everything they'll need and she would make it. She put on an apron and he wouldn't help just stare at her while she made them breakfast. His eyes followed her amazed, she did everything so gratefully without even trying. She was mixing the batter while he stood against the counters.

"Hey." He said walking towards her. She just nodded her head letting him know she was listening. "I forgot to tell you, Happy Thanksgiving." He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. She laughed.

"Happy Thanksgiving Randy." She put the bowl down turned around and hugged him. He kept her close not wanting to tell her the news on what they were doing later tonight.

"I think the pancakes are burning." She mumbled laughing. He quickly let out and she spun around. She laughed as a few got burned, she threw them out.

"We still can go out." He reminded her and she shook her head.

"Nope, I'll do it." She made a new batter, the powder of the pancakes falling on her cheek. He laughed a bit and wiped it off. "Thanks."

He looked down as she put a plate full of pancakes down. He smiled as she looked at hers. She made a few more for herself. They ate in silence but kept exchanging looks between each other. Right when they finish eating the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." She said as he was putting the dishes away. He nodded, she smiled when she opened the door. Standing there were the two members of Legacy. Cody walked in first and kissed her cheek and went inside. Ted, picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he hugged her tightly saying how he hasn't seen her in forever. He placed her down when someone cleared their throat loudly. Randy walked over towards them bringing her closer to him.

"Ted. What are you guys doing here so early?" Randy asked a bit irradiated.

"Our parents went to help your parents." Answered Cody. Jasmine looked at the three confused.

"Er head to the living room guys." Randy said as he walked upstairs with her. He opened his room and sat her down on his bed.

"Forgot to tell me something?" She asked, making him smile nervously.

"Yea it's...you know...sorry?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine Randy, but we're spending Christmas in New York." She said walking pass him heading downstairs. He smirked, but now he prayed his parents wouldn't give him away to her. He also found it funny how they didn't have to say much but they understood each other.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He watched as she walked down his stairs. She had black heels, gray skinny jeans and a blue metallic top, her outfit seem to hug her perfectly. She walked past all three getting her black bomber jacket.

"You clean up nicely." Commented Cody, the other two nodding.

"Thanks let's go." She walked over to Randy and placed her arm in his. He smiled when he saw the face Ted put, seeing her in his arm. Ted and Cody walked out first then they did together. It was just her and him in his car.

"You look extremely beautiful tonight." He told her squeezing her hand.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." She squeezed his hand. He helped her down and they walked inside. Nathan was the first to greet them.

"It's good to meet you." He said while hugging her. She laughed as he hugged the youngest Orton back.

"It's good to meet you too." They pulled back but he kept looking at her. Randy hit the back of his brother head as he pulled Jasmine towards Becky. He introduced her to his family, they all smiled when he said her name. They kept saying they were happy to finally put a face to the name, which she would laugh and Randy would look away.

At the table she sat between the two Orton brothers. Everyone was talking about anything they could think of. Randy would squeeze her hand every time her attention would go towards his younger brother.

"Yea, Randy?" She asked after he squeezed her hand for the billionth time.

"Um, so Christmas in New York?" He asking making her smile. Nathan smirked leaning into her putting his head on her shoulder, watching his brother send him killer looks.

"Christmas in New York, sounds like fun." He said making her laugh. Randy stuck his hand out and pushed his brother's head off her.

"You aren't invited." Said Randy.

"But I bit Jasmine doesn't mind, do you?" Nathan asked with puppy eyes.

"But I do."

"I didn't ask you did I?"

"Nathan, leave your brother alone." Said Elaine. Nathan huffed and sat back in his seat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You, your brother, Ted and Cody were so funny together." Jasmine laughed as Randy closed the door to his old bedroom.

"Yea, well Nathan just likes to annoy me." He said wrapped an arm around her.

"He's cute, not so bad." He pouted and put his head on her shoulder. He didn't think his brother was cute, maybe when he was a small child but not now. He wasn't funny neither.

"Yes he is, he kept trying to get your attention." She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"He was trying to piss you off." He gave her a look. "It's cute when your mad." She laughed, he smiled leaning towards her.

His door opened and there was a flash.

"Mom wanted a picture of you two." Said Becky. They pulled apart a bit. "I would say locking the door, Nathan might come in." Jasmine looked down as she sat on Randy's bed. Randy locked the door as Becky left. Randy jumped on the bed pulling her down with him.

"Randy!" She yelled at him.

"What? I locked the door?" He laughed.

"I don't want them thinking we're doing something."

"Why not?"

"It's your parents house." He rolled his eyes and got off. He began undressing himself tossing her his shirt. She stood up and began undressing herself. He turned around to see her in her lingerie, his eyes widened. She put on his shirt that barely covered her and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Randy in his boxer under the moonlight.

"Your shirt barely covers me." She almost whispered. All he did was nodded.

"Yea, um, it's just us though." He said trying hard not to look at her that way.

"Yea your right, let's just go to sleep." She walked over to his bed and laid down. He walked over and laid down on his side.

"Your bed is kinda small." She said as she tried moving a bit.

"I know, we need a sleeping arrangement." He placed his arms on her hips. He lifted her a bit so he could be on his back and she on her side.

"Yea but we're not sleeping like this." She put one legs on his other side about to go over. He stopped her when she on top of him, he pulled her down on him. He felt himself harden at the feeling of her thighs on his hips. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. His hands began to wonder up _his_ shirt.

"Randy." She whispered, grabbing his hands. She got off him laying down on her side.

"Um I'm sorry, I, it's-"

"Hey, does Jasmine need sleeping clothes?" A voice from the other side of the door yelled.

"No, we're good." Randy yelled back at Nathan.

"Better not hear noises." The couple inside rolled their eyes.

"Let's just get some sleep." She said. All he did was nodded his hands.

She was sleeping for half an hour already but he couldn't not just yet. The scene kept playing over and over and over. It was her face when she was on top, she was biting her bottom lip to hold something in. Just the thought of her moaning he felt his member started to harden. He looked over at her. Her leg was hitched up again over his hip but her body was still on the bed. His thanksgiving he wasn't thankful that his temptation was getting harder and harder to try and control. He took in deep breaths trying to fall asleep.


	3. Ground Rules

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry i haven't updated the main story just been busy, I'll try to update Thursday.  
**

She held his hand tightly as they walked into the cart. She could handle the roller coasters but she couldn't handle ferries wheels. That fact of just stopping in the middle scared the hell out of her. He chuckled seeing her response, he knew she was scared but he still paid the guy an extra $250 to keep them extra on top.

They decided to go to a carnival that was being held around the hotel. They had played a few games, he let her win a few, or so he thinks. He even won her a huge stuffed bear but they gave it to a small child. He was a bit pissed since he had worked for that bear but his anger melted when she gave him a brief make out session. On the way to the wheel they had stopped to get food. She had stuffed his face with cotton candy. He made a face that make her laugh into tears.

The man closed the small door and told them to enjoy the ride. She clung on to him as they began moving, he chuckled.

"This isn't funny." She punched him. He grabbed her arm pulling her closer.

"I know something we can do to make it less scary." He wiggled his eyebrow getting an eye roll from her.

"You realized kids could see us." She looked at the other carts. He guessed she was right but it was a closed cart all he had to do was take out his jacket and no one could see.

"But-" She cut him off by kissing him. It didn't take long for him to respond, He held her close taking off his jacket. As soon as he covered them she pulled away.

"We have to talk about some ground rules for my parents." He groaned in response.

"Don't say I want to do your daughter?" He said jokingly earning a punch.

"You'll probably never make it out alive."

"Why's that?" He put one of her legs on top of him.

"My cousin have gotten extremely protective since you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay then what shouldn't I do?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't curse in front of mom, what ever my dad saids is right, don't start with Bruno, and don't get jealous at my ex ex boyfriend coming." She kissed him. She had said the last part really quickly he was still trying to figure out what she had said. His whole body had tensed up when it finally sunk in. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. He bit her bottom lip and she pushed him away.

"And why is he coming?" He almost hissed. She looked down at her hands.

"But don't get mad, my cousin think he is the guy I should be with." She bit her bottom lip looking at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"But don't worry it will change once they meet you." She caressed his face.

"Doesn't matter I know your mine." He kissed for forehead slowing going down her nose and finally reaching her lips. He began kissing her claiming her as his.

The sudden stop make her jump letting out a squeal. He chuckled as she crossed her arms pouting. He pulled her close wrapping an arm over her shoulder, she buried her face into his chest. He looked around and saw they weren't even on top yet, they were at the sides.

"It's okay we're not on top, yet." He said pushing some of her hair back. She slowly looked up but kept her death grip on him.

"I hate these things." She said turning to look a t him. He had an amused look on his face. He began rocking back and forth. Her whole tensed up.

"Stop it Randy." She yelled at him. They began moving again. He kept rocking and this time she punched him hard. He stopped and began rubbing his arm glaring at her.

"You deserved that." She said rolling her eyes at him. This time when the ride stopped they were all the way on top. They now had their backs turned to each other. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. He looked over at her this wasn't how this was to go. Right now she should have been kissing him like there's no tomorrow, all because she's trying to get rid of the being scared.

He carefully moved himself closer wrapping his arm over her. She leaned into him but didn't open her eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. His hands went to her waist picking her up, she was now straddling him. The soft kiss was now becoming more rougher. When he was running out of breath he began kissing her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him more access.

At the sound of her moan his jeans became tighter. He kept sucking on that spot, her moans were only loud enough for him to hear. She put herself lower, he growled into her neck as she made contact with his bulge.

She had a huge smile as she heard the growl. He grabbed his jacket and quickly put it over them and his hands began to wonder up her shirt. She didn't stop him this time instead she began arching back. He began moving his mouth south but stopped when she rocked back and forth with her hips. He hissed this time at the fraction she was causing. He put his hands back on her waist and as she moved forward he thrust upwards. She gasped but didn't stop.

She leaned forward and kissed him as he continued. This kiss was filled with lust, it was a sloppy kiss. She pulled away and leaned into him.

"We have to stop." She whispered into his ear. He groaned in response, shaking his head.

"We can't do this here." He gave her a final thrust and slowly let go of her. She kissed his neck quickly before she got off.

"Your gonna need this." She said handing him his jacket back looking at his pants.

"Yea...thanks." He put the jacket over his pants.

When the ride ended he held her close as they walked out. His 'problem' hadn't gone down yet. He rolled his eyes when she told him that cold water solves that.

"Oh Randy, we can't do that in my parents' house." She said as they walked back to the car.

"Anything else I'm not allowed to do to you?" He asked annoyed making her roll her eyes.

She shook her head standing in front of him, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Just basic ground rules." She said squeezing his pants quickly. He blinked as she walked back to the car as if she hadn't down anything. He was to shocked he couldn't say anything so he just followed her back.

Now he knew she was teasing him at trying to control his temptation.

**In case i don't update, Happy Hoildays. **


	4. Unwrapping Gifts

**It's a few days after Christmas, but when can i say. **

**I don't own any WWE Character.  
**

"Stop." She told him for the tenth time in over five minutes. She had been trying to make gingerbread cookies but every time she turned her back, he was on her. He would carefully bite and suck the side of her neck. She didn't know how she make the dough. His plan was to get her back for what she did to him.

Once her attention was back to the cookies he did it again. He pressed himself onto her, his hand slowly going up her shirt. He slowly kissed her neck and ran his hands through her stomach. He now knew her soft spot was on her left side and began sucking it. She tried pushing him off but he pressed hard against her.

"Randy." She moaned loudly. He smirked as she moved her head to the side. "Fuck, stop it." She tried to sound mean but it came out as another moan. This time when she tried to make him stop she took a different approach. She began grinding against him. He cursed himself as she began moving against him, he let out a groan.

"Fuck" He muttered into her neck.

"Now stop it." She said stopping, he slowly get go of her. This wasn't over he told himself, it wasn't even close. He let her finish making the cookies while he planned something against her. He smiled as four words came to mind.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He was standing against her door frame as he watched her get ready. He had finished over thirty minutes ago, dress up pants and a button down was what he deiced to put on. She was doing last minute touches.

"You can't look at me like that." She said looking over at him. His eyes were focusing hard on her body. He took him a few seconds to realize she was looking at him and had said something.

"Like what?" He said looking at her face.

"Like you're trying to figure out a way to rip my shirt off." She said making her way towards him. She stood right in front of him making him smirk. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I don't want my cousins giving you hell." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why can't we just go tomorrow." He whined. He still thought it would be better if they went to her parents on Christmas day not Christmas eve but then again it might be the fact he still didn't want to meet her parents. Right now they could be sleeping together instead of him being nerves. It was five minutes to elven and they still haven't left.

"Because we always stay up for midnight and have a party." She said letting him go and looking for the gifts she got. She came back with a big bag, she hadn't told him she bought gifts.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

She parked the car right in front of the house, she looked over at him and chuckled. She had never seen him so nerves before. She gave him a small squeeze as they got off. He carried the bag while she led the way. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't to small wither. As he stepped inside the house was packed with all her family. At first they didn't seem to notice they got there until he took of his coat.

First it was a group of guys that looked around their mid 20s, her cousin he figured. They took they turn passing her around calling her their 'Bella Caramella', once they finish they just started at him. Until her hazel eyes they had blue ones.

"Guys this is Randy, my boyfriend." She told him in a serious tone linking their hands together. "Randy this is Ronnie, Bruno, Ricardo, and Angelo." She pointed at them.

"Hey Bro." Ronnie was the first to approach him. Then one by one he met her family. He realize she didn't tell him she was part Italian. Everyone after her cousins seem to like him and accept him easily.

"Mom, dad this is Randy." She said as they approached a couple in the kitchen. Her mom had blonde hair blue eyes while her dad had hazel eyes and black hair. She was the perfect combine of the two.

"Randy this is my mom Julianna and my dad Alejandro." Randy was the first one to approach them. It wasn't so awkward as he thought it would be...

*_*_*_*_*_*

Randy looked over with hatred at the man Jasmine was currently talking to. He was tall he stood at 6'4, he also had the Chris Jericho type of hair with blue green eyes. Randy could see how the other guy was trying hard not to put his hands on Jasmine. He was the man her cousin brought over so she can click with him. He was a firefighter here in New York. He was the same age as her 25 expect months older. And he was the ex that should have been the one, said by her cousin.

"Emilio this is Randy, my boyfriend." She said bring the two to meet. "Randy this is Emilio, childhood friend." She thought it would be better to keep their past in the past. The two guys just started hard into each other.

"I think we were more than just friends" Emilio just wanted to see how far he can push Randy's button before he could explode. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him and he slowly backed off. She knew Emilio could get Randy pissed off in a matter of seconds and it wouldn't be a so silent night.

As the rest of the night continued she had never left his side. He had talked to her dad about his 'plans' for her. She had given her cousins death glares anytime they tried to pull a stunned. After everyone got use to the fact Randy was the one she had chosen everything settled down. He enjoyed the time they were spending. They opened gifts at midnight and enjoyed the meal they made.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"It wasn't so bad." She said as they walked into her apartment, all he did was nodded his head. He was getting her back today. As soon as the door closed behind him he went into attack mode. She was going to be the prey. When she stepped into the living room he attacked.

She didn't even know what was happening until she hit the couch and he was on top of her. She couldn't get a word in before his lips meet her. His kiss was rough, angrily his lips moved hers. She tried to back up just a bit but he wouldn't let her. His hands began to wonder from her face to her neck and down to her breasts. She tries slapping his hand off but it was no use, he was determine one way or another to get her back.

He squeezed her breast through her shirt, she moaned into his mouth and arched up into his touch. That was all the permission he needed. His hands went to her shirt and ripped it. That got him another moan and he smirked. His lips went down to her neck. He left a trail while his hands began exploring her upper body. He started with her stomach just running his hands over it. Then he slowly reached her bra.

"Randy" She said moaning trying to stop him. But she was now in a conflict between her mind saying no, and her body saying yes. He moved his lips down to her shoulder and bit it. Her nails dug into his back and she moaned loudly into his ear. She wasn't sure what he was planning on. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He reached behind her and began playing with her bra strap. She reached for his shirt and tried pulling it off. But to stop her he thursted into her. This was about her getting teased and not the other way around. He wrapped his arm around her and he sat down pulling her up. He claimed her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth he thrust his tongue into her, he began exploring her mouth. But he pulled away when she retried to take some control. He snarled into her neck when her hands reached for his pants. He slowly pulled the straps from her shoulder. He began to undo the back. As she felt his hands on her back something clicked. And she remembered how she had teased him. Her bra slowly fell down. He just stared, it was the first time he had seen her exposed.

"Your beautiful." He choked out. His pants felt tighter and tighter by the second. He was beginning to rethink the whole getting her back part. He slowly reached over to touch one but she slapped his hand away.

"Merry Christmas Randy." She gave him a quick peck before getting up. She picked up her bra and shirt making her way to her room.

"Babe?...Jasmine?" He yelled after her but she didn't come back. He ran after her only to find her in one of his shirt and her shorts.

"Teasing, Randy, is a game I'm really good at." She smirked at him. He groaned in annoyance, knowing she figured out his game. He undressed himself and made his way to bed. She pulled herself closer to him. "Don't get mad, it was a good try though." She buried her face into his chest.

"Yea, whatever, Merry Christmas." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe I'll let you play with your gifts later on." She kissed his chest. He thought about it for a minute, then he realized what he 'unwrapped' a few minutes ago. He pulled her up and kissed her. This hands down was the best Christmas ever he's had.


	5. Valentine's Day CB

**Yea, I don't own Randy or Legacy. Happy Valentine's day**

Being mad at the moment would be an understatement for him. He was beyond pissed at this very moment. First Sheamus was trying to hurt his girl and now Legacy took it upon themselves to interrupt the only time they had with each other. She had her head on his chest and was talking as if a few minutes ago they weren't about to just do it.

Let's rewind a bit.

It was Valentine's day, their first as a couple. He wanted to do something special while she really didn't care what they did as long as they were together. She stayed over as his place instead of New York. He got up from bed before she did and decided to make breakfast. First on the menu was pancakes since that seem to be her favorite thing to eat. Then he would deliver it to her in bed with a tray, he didn't seem to have. As he was cooking he remembered why take outs were a good idea. She had been watching him for a little over five minutes. She covered her mouth to hide her giggles as he cursed every time he burned the pancake.

"Stupid fucking pancakes! How the fuck am I suppose to surprise her?!" He yelled out loud and this time she couldn't hide her laughter. Watching him yell at the batter was just too funny for her. He quickly turned around and saw her trying to cover her mouth. She was dressed in small shorts and was wearing one of his shirts.

"Hey, I'm trying here." He said trying to get her to stop laughing. She nodded and slowly her laughter died. She walked over to him and leaned on the counter.

"You really didn't have to." She looked down and saw about ten burned pancakes in the trash can . "Thank you, I"ll take over if you want me too." She placed her hand over his. He slowly thought about letting her make breakfast but this was about him doing something nice for her.

"No I'm going to do." He picked her hand up and kissed it. "You go watch TV or something." He gave her a small peck and turned her so she would head to the living room. She just nodded and turned on the `TV. If he wanted to cook for her she wasn't going to stop him.

She was just flipping through the channels, nothing was interesting since it was a Sunday. She changed her seat position every five minutes. She hoped Randy would finish cooking already. With a sigh she got up and went back to the kitchen. This time he had batter on the floor, table and on himself. He had his tongue out which was sticking out to the side. He hadn't notice her since he was too busy focusing on the food. He had finally got one right without burning, he was trying to put it on the plate. He scraped it from the pan and was about to place it on the plate.

"Boo" She said calmly. Hearing her voice was something he wasn't expecting to hear so his hands wobbled. He huffed as the pancake it the floor and he just let out an angry yell. He turned to glare at her and she was just smiling. There was amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry?" She said laughing. She walked over to him. "I'll help you." She swathed down and began picking up the pancake.

"No, I still got it." He tried taking the pancake from her but as he went down this arm hit the bowl.

The bowl just happen to be filled with the batter and it fall all on her. She froze as the cold batter went through the shirt and hit her bare skin. She let out a gasp as it` dripped down her body. Randy also froze but because the look on her face. She looked like she wanted to kill him. She removed the batter from her face and he let out a laugh. She glared at him and before anything was said she jumped on him. He was stunned to move and she was mad and kept throwing the batter she could remove on him.

"I'm sorry." He said chuckling. He grabbed her hands.

"Randy let go." She said with anger clear on her tone. She tried pulling her hands away but he wouldn't let go. He sat up and let her go so he could clean himself. She slid away and she began to shake of the batter from her arms. He looked at her and one word popped into his head "his".

He got onto his knees and walked over to her. When she was about to tell him to stop he attacked her lips. She was his and not Sheamus nor Alex nor anybody could tell him other wise. Her arms automatically went to his neck pulling him closer. He leaned her down to the floor while his tongue nudged her lips and connected with her tongue. With his eyes closed he swore he just saw fireworks. He pulled away a bit kissing down her jaw and into her neck. He sucked on the spot where he felt her pulse earning a loud moan from her. She moved her head to the side giving him a better access.

His hands started off on her waist and slowly made their way up her shirt. He settled on her stomach for few seconds just wanting to touch her every where. He slowly went up and cupped her breast. He almost expected her to stop him and when she didn't he flicked his thumbs across her nipples. He noticed how hard they were. She arched into his touch. He went back to her mouth as he began messaging her breast. She moaned into his mouth. She whimpered when he removed his hands. Randy went back to her shirt and ripped it open.

"Randy" She moaned, ringing through the house. He left a trail down her neck and bit her shoulder. That's send sparks through her body. She bucked her hips into him feeling his erections. He let out a groan, he dropped his head and dragged his tongue across her breasts. He began sucking on one of her nipple and she sunk her nails into his back. She made her way down his stomach and reached into his boxers.

"Babe" He said pulling up and resting his forehead against her. She smirked at how tensed he got as she began stroking him. Randy growled at her and began pulling down her shorts. He attacked her lips and her hands shot up to his neck. With his knees he opened her thighs and pressed into her. He would feel her wetness through her panties and his boxer. He began bucking his hips into hers. She ran her fingers down his back as he ran his fingers down her stomach. He had his hands on her underwear.

Then...then their was a knock on the door. Her hands were on top of his and pulled his away. They both stayed still catching their breath. He hoped````` he just thought he heard something. _Knock knock._ She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She pulled her shorts up and rolled away from him.

"Don't if we don't answer they'll leave." He grabbed her hands pulling her into him. He pressed his erection into her stomach, hoping she would see how in need he was. The knocking got louder and the phone began ringing.

"We'll finish this some other time." She said wrapping her hand around his dick, gently stroking him. She gave him a quick kiss, a small squeezed and went upstairs.

He left the kitchen as it was and went upstairs. He hit the shower first. She changed into pajama pants and a loose fitting shirts. He went into the room and put on just about the same thing she did. They both walked down expect he went into the living room since he might kill the mother fucker who just interrupted them.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the two male members of Legacy. Like always Taylor walks in as if she wasn't there.

"You okay Jasmine? You seem like you have a fever." Cody said touching her face. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she pushed his hands away.

"Yea, I'm good. Come in." She moved to the side. They all walked into the living room and the viper sent them all death glares. She walked towards Randy and sat down next to him. He put his arm over her and pulled her closer. And that's how Randy came into this situation. Their first valentine's day he was clocked blocked.

**Yea, I wrote this all on my blackberry and posted it on my friend's laptop. Counting down the days until i get my own laptop.**


End file.
